Free-to-play Cooking training
Cooking is an easy skill to train, even in F2P worlds, because of availability of fish everywhere and large amount of experience that cooking yields over a relatively short amount of time. Also, power levelling is efficient and cooking only incurs a low level of cash loss. All players are recommended to complete Cook's Assistant as it opens up access to a new range in Lumbridge, which is close to a bank and reduces the chance of burning the food. Cooking level table This is a cropped table indicating what can be achieved starting at certain levels. It only covers items efficient for training cooking. Training routes Below are some training routes suitable for different kinds of players. Training with Fishing For players willing to train cooking along with fishing, this route is suitable. Level 1 Crayfish and shrimps can be caught without any requirement. Crayfish can be fished much faster, though both of them yield 30 experience per successful cooking. Cooked crayfish and shrimps don't sell much in Grand Exchange, thus they should be used for food only. The best place to net shrimps is Draynor, and the best place to cage crayfish is west of Lumbridge combat hall. Level 15 Trouts can be caught in Barbarian village or of Lumbridge, provided 20 fishing . Trouts are very handy and each of them would give 70 experience. Powercookers can even grab dropped raw trouts from powerfishers and cook them. If you go to Barbarian Village in World 1, or a populated world, there are usually people giving away free raw trouts and salmon. Level 30 Tunas can be caught in Musa spot in Karamja, provided 35 fishing is attained. Tuna yields 100 experience each cooking, though catching speed is slow. The dropped raw tunas from powerfishers can be taken to cook. If a player decides to use this method to train cooking, a very busy world should be selected. Level 40 Lobsters can be caught in Musa spot in Karamja, provided 40 fishing is attained. Lobster yields 120 experience each cooking, catching speed is comparable to harpooning. There is rarely lobster drop from powerfishers, thus fishing them is better. Level 50 Swordfish can be caught in Musa spot in Karamja, provided 50 fishing is attained. Swordfish yields 140 experience each cooking. With the swordfish gloves obtained from the Fist of Guthix minigame, players can earn double the amount of experience in catching a swordfish. However swordfish catching speed is the slowest among all fish, with the fact tunas are often caught when harpooning. Also, a higher cooking level should be attained before starting cooking swordfish, as the burning rate is high among all fish. An alternate method to level This is an alternate method to level cooking without burning fish; however, it will most likely be slower than the method above. It is recommended to use the above method to attain level 50 cooking before beginning. To avoid losing a lot of cash, these kinds of fish can be used for cooking: #Shrimps to 33 #Anchovies to 48 #Trout to 99 This works because players lose money on the 1000 shrimps needed, but then make that money back with anchovies, then lose a small amount with trout. Cooked trout sells for gp, and raw trout sells for gp. This allows one to get to 99 cooking without sacrificing their treasury. Keep in mind that this method is slower than the previous methods. Training via Cooking guild Please notice, 32 cooking is needed to enter the guild. Some equipment should be brought before entering the guild as well. Level 32 Although apple pies can be made at level 30 cooking, only the cooking guild has free and fairly abundant resource for mass-making them. One jug, pot, pie dish and three cooking apple respawn are available in guild. Process can be sped up if some jugs, pots are brought prior. Wheat can be harvested in the field north of guild, then made into flour. Collecting flour, water and mixing pastry dough can all be done at ground floor, then cooked at first floor, while the equipments obtained from the first and second floor. Level 35 Jugs and Grapes can be taken in the guild, with the jug filling water and grapes squeezed in it, a wine would be fermented. Wine gives the highest cooking experience per success, though grape spawning is slow. Nothing is needed to be brought prior. This method of training is somewhat expensive, but can give up to 2800 experience per inventory (14 grapes/14 jugs). Training with complex food Complex food requires time to make and some base fund, but can be very rewarding. Complex food basically has varied trips, ranging from Draynor to Wilderness. Level 10 Redberry pies are the first complex food can be made. As these pies serve no purpose at higher levels, here a quick method would be shown. Redberries can be bought from Beefy Bill site, buckets or jugs bought from general store. Wheat can be harvested near Millie Miller's windmill, and ground inside it. After that pots can be bought to collect the flour. Flour can be stored at Beefy Bill, although he will demand taking 10% of the pots of flour. Buying pot takes some money too, so remember to take some coins. Pie dish is best bought in Grand Exchange. After that, redberry pies can be made in mass. Level 20 Meat pies can be made, with method similar to redberry pies, except cows can be killed at the old Gnomecopter site and banked for quick storage. Level 25 Stews can be made, by picking potatos in a field west of Lumbridge, and killing cows for their beef. Bowls can be taken from kitchen of Lumbridge cook, or just bought from Grand Exchange. Level 32 Please refer to Training via cooking guild/Level 32. Level 35 Plain pizza can be made. Plain pizza is composed of tomato, cheese and pizza base, which pizza base can be made in cooking guild or bought from Fat Tony in Bandit Camp (Wilderness) for 4 coins each. The Bounty hunter bank is the closest bank to Fat Tony. To ensure quick buying of pizza bases, exactly 112 coins can be brought to buy exactly 28 pizza bases, and immediately move to and from the bank. Cheese and tomato can be taken from Aggie's house or Fat Tony's house, but both of them have disadvantages. Draynor lacks a support of cooking ranges, and Fat Tony is in Level 23 Wilderness, which might be dangerous as revenants often patrol in the camp. Level 45 Meat pizza can be made. Please notice making a meat pizza out of plain pizza and cooked meat is always a success. Please refer to previous parts for making the respective ingredients. Level 55 Anchovy pizza can be made. Making an anchovy pizza out of plain pizza and anchovies is always a success. Raw anchovies can be fished south of Lumbridge, in Al Kharid and in Draynor. Tips Sell and buy, or just trade Fish, particularly the high level ones, play a big role in the cooking market. They make up the bulk of the food market, with high demands of both raw and cooked forms. When training on lobsters or sharks, players may wish to use the RuneScape food forum to buy raw fish and sell cooked ones. Note that buying most fish raw from the Grand Exchange and selling the cooked product in the Grand Exchange is no longer profitable due to many players buying mass amounts of fish to get to 99 Cooking. For many fish there is a significant price difference between cooked and raw fish. If players wish to be profitable, they should sell on-demand - e.g. near Bounty Hunter - when many players are buying small amounts of food at above Grand Exchange prices. This, however, is a slow way to sell food. A way to train cooking and gain a profit would be to make foods containing many steps. These foods give much more experience than fish when made from scratch, many cannot be burnt, and can be sold for modest profit in the Grand Exchange. The downside to this method is that takes much longer to prepare the ingredients for combining. Cost Control Anchovies are one of the few fish that players can buy raw, sell cooked, and gain profit. This is due to the fact that people buy cooked anchovies to make anchovy pizza, the highest Free-to-Play food. A cooked anchovy can also be used in creating an impling jar which can be used in member's world to catch an impling. This is also good because it can be cooked at level 5. Another good way for training cooking for no loss is to buy raw trout. Usually they sell for around 30gp each, and cooked trout sell for around 30gp each too. This is a good way to gain cooking exp without spending lots of money. However, cooked trout takes a very long time to sell because there is not a high demand for them. However, in exchange for the low cost, these methods provide very slow experience rates. At higher levels, players may wish to move on to higher-level foods that give better experience. All in all, cooking is not a very good money-making skill, and it should be warned that it is not a very useful skill to train unless you are trying to boost your overall skill level for the high scores or get a skill cape. Hot spots Some places are more suited for cooking than others. Here are some recommended places. Category:Cooking Category:Training_Guides Category:Guides Category:Training Guides